1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to calibration of displays.
2. Discussion of Background
Various display devices are known to have one or more different types of “burn-in,” a process that generally refers to certain display features that are temporarily or permanently retained in the display. Known processes with respect to “burn-in” are aimed at preventing “burn-in,” such as, for example, screen savers which generally apply a changing video or graphic to a display such that no single displayed item has the opportunity to be permanently affixed or associated with the display.